Pokemon: Late Bloomer
by Atlas Ultima
Summary: Nite has dreamed of becoming a great Pokemon trainer, but when he was old enough to start his journey, he just wasn't ready to go yet. Now after 6 years of training with his father, he now believes he's ready. He may be late to the party, but he will make a memorable impression. Join Nite as he travels throughout the regions, catches Pokemon, and meet new people, allies and rivals.


**Hey, fellow trainers! Ready for entering a new journey in the Pokemon world?** **Join our protagonist Nite as he travels through the regions, catches Pokemon, and face other trainers, making some friends along the way as well.**

 **And just so you know, this story is in the mainstream game universe. The protagonists and antagonists from the games will make an appearance, either by a central role, a small cameo or even just mentioned to expand the lore in the story. As for when this story takes place, it's been six years after the Generation 1 games, making some protagonists the same age as Nite.**

 **So anyways, let us begin!**

 **Prologue: Enter the Nite**

"Dang it, I lost again." A teen boy named Nite said as he sighed in frustration, returning his pokemon into his pokeball in his process.

Nite is now 16 in age, has slightly tanned skin, dark blue mid-length hair that is swept over to the right side of his face that reaches just above his eyebrows that he wears a black beanie over, and dark golden colored eyes. Along with his beanie, he wears a black short sleeved shirt under a dark gray unzipped elbow sleeved hoodie, a pair of black full finger parkour gloves, dark brown cargo pants with a red leather belt, and a pair of black high top converse sneakers.

"Gee, it's like you're going against your dad." The adult male said as he walked over.

The father is 40 years old, though he looks like he is 30. He has tanned skin, black mid-long length hair, and emerald colored eyes. He is wearing a black long sleeved shirt, blue denim jeans, and a pair of black boots.

"I almost had you! I just needed to be faster." Nite defended himself.

"Well, that's why there is something called practice, Nite." The father told him as he patted his shoulder.

"Dinner's ready!" A adult female called to them from the front porch.

The mother was 36 years old, but looks like she is in her twenties. She has slightly tanned skin, long red velvet hair that reached her shoulders, and dark golden colored eyes as well. She is wearing a white collared t-shirt, khaki pants, and a pair of red sneakers.

As the two headed to the front door, Nite walked past the mother into the house, followed by her stopping the father to start a conversation.

"Hey, how's he doing?" The mother whispered to him.

"Great, just a few tweaks and he can compete in the big leagues." The father whispered back with excitement.

"I meant him going out on his journey." The mother whispered.

"Oh, well... I'm sure he's nervous but, he does know that we promised him that once he turns 16, he goes. Sherry, you know that." The father reminded her.

"Eric, do you think he should have one of us look over him?" The mother, now named Sherry, asked.

"I'm sure he'll find friends along the way to help him out." The father, now named Eric, answered.

"Come on you two, you're making your dinner go cold!" Nite called out from the dining room.

The two then went inside and, after a great dinner, was time for Nite's birthday cake for dessert. As Sherry places the cake on the center of the table, there were 16 candles lit on the cake.

"Make a wish, Nite." Sherry told him as she went to sit next to Eric who was sitting in front of Nite.

Nite sat there and closed his eyes for a moment, "I wish for a memorable journey." He said in his head before opening them, blowing them all out at once. Eric and Sherry clapped as Nite smiled, knowing that tomorrow is the day.

 **Meanwhile, on the top of a mountain**

A teenage boy was standing at a high point on a mountain as he looks in the horizon through a blizzard blown by a strong wind. The boy has pale brown hair, slightly tanned skin and gray eyes, wearing a red and white cap, a red sleeveless jacket with a white collar and stripe, a black undershirt, black wristbands, a yellow backpack, baggy blue pants, and running shoes that is black, red, and white for the colors.

The boy stood there for awhile before turning around, heading towards a cave entrance.

 **Back at the edge of Pallet Town, Nite's house**

The morning sun comes over the horizon through the surrounding trees, shining through Nite's window as he sat up, yawning a bit as he stretched. Once he was done, he then hops out of bed and got dressed in his signature attire, along with a one strap khaki backpack on his back. He then quickly went downstairs and went into the kitchen, seeing his breakfast on the table and a piece of paper next to the plate.

Nite then walked over and picked up the piece of paper before reading it:

 _To Nite,_

 _Enjoy your breakfast before heading out. We'll be at the Pokemon lab when you read this, so head on over after eating._

 _Love, Mom_

Nite smiled before sitting down in the chair next to him, folding the paper up to then put into a side pocket in his backpack before he started on his breakfast. Once he finished, he then headed out the front door, went down the steps on his porch and down to the path that has two directions. He then went to the right to Pallet Town, where he headed straight to the Pokemon lab, the large building with a windmill on a hill. He then quickly climbed up the steps before entering, seeing a bunch of machines that are used for research.

"There you are, Nite." He heard his dad say at the end of the room, getting his attention. He walks over to him, with Sherry and a familiar professor by him.

"Hey. So, what's up?" Nite asked, not really knowing what is going on.

"Nite, meet Professor Oak. He'll be giving you what you need to start your journey." Eric answered, introducing the professor.

"Pleasure to meet you, Nite." Professor Oak greeted.

"Nice to meet you. So, if I remember correctly, you allow me to pick my starter pokemon?" Nite questioned.

"That is true, but your father actually wanted to give you a special pokemon for your starter." Professor Oak answered.

Eric then pulled out a pokeball out of his pocket before giving it to Nite, "Here."

Nite then opened it, letting out the pokemon. The light that came out of it landed on the ground before fading, revealing the pokemon.

"You're giving your Raichu?" Nite questioned, seeing that the pokemon is indeed a Raichu.

"Yeah. My starter was a Pikachu, so it would be fitting to give my son what I got. Except that it is now a Raichu." Eric answered.

"Thanks, Dad." Nite smiled.

"We're not done yet. Professor, you have the pokedex?" Eric asked.

"Yep. Here you are, Nite." Professor Oak answered before handing the pokedex to Nite. "The pokedex will be one of your goals on your journey, helping you learn more about the pokemon you meet and catch."

"Thanks, professor. So, this can have up to all the pokemon in Kanto?" Nite guessed.

"Actually, this pokedex has been upgraded to obtain all the pokemon discovered throughout the world, not just in one region." Professor Oak corrected.

"Really? Oh, sounds like a big responsibility on a pokemon trainer." Nite doubted.

"Well, it's not mandatory to become a great trainer. That helps you get more of an idea about the pokemon." Professor Oak mentioned.

"Ah, now I see." Nite understood, putting the pokedex in his pocket.

Sherry then walked up to stand in front of Nite, "Before you go, I wanted to give you something that I hope will bring you good luck."

She then held out a black string necklace with a rainbow colored orb attached to it, "This necklace was given to me by your grandmother to give your father good luck on his journey. Now, I want you to have this to give you good luck on yours." She then puts it around Nite's neck with a smile.

"Thanks, Mom." Nite smiled.

"Come on, we'll see you go." Sherry said as she escorted Nite to the door with Eric following them.

"Good luck, Nite!" Professor Oak called out.

"Thanks, professor!" Nite called back before exiting the lab.

Now at the edge of town, Eric and Sherry stood there as Nite took a deep breath. "All right. See you when I get back."

"We'll be ready to give you a party when you get back." Eric joked.

"Well, that would be a surprise." Nite chuckled.

Sherry and Eric hugged Nite one last time before he headed out to start his journey.

Reaching halfway on the route to the next town, Nite spotted a couple of pokemon to fill up his pokedex before seeing another trainer walking the other direction on the route. Thinking on whether or not to intercept to have a battle, only to actually get intercepted by the trainer.

"Uh, hi there." Nite greeted, a bit nervous.

The trainer was silent, but clear with the look on his face that he wants to battle.

"Wanna battle? All right, you'll be my first trainer battle." Nite challenged, pulling out his pokeball.

The trainer was a bit surprised at what Nite said, but returned to a stern look when he pulled out one of his own pokeballs. The trainer then backed up to get a safe distance between him and Nite before adjusting his red and white cap a bit. The two then sent out their pokemon, Nite with Raichu and the trainer with a Pikachu.

"...You first." The trainer finally said.

Nite was surprised a bit, but accepted. "OK. Raichu, use Quick Attack!"

Raichu then got on all fours and channeled some energy before taking off at Pikachu at fast speeds.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack as well!" The trainer ordered.

Pikachu did the same and the two pokemon dashed around the battlefield, colliding a couple of times as they did. To Nite's surprise, Pikachu got most of the hits in before the two stopped.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu then channeled massive amounts of electricity before unleashing it at Raichu.

"Raichu, intercept with Thunderbolt!"

Raichu unleashed electricity at Pikachu's bolt, the two colliding into each other before exploding, creating a cloud of heavy smoke.

"Pikachu, Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu then darted at Raichu like a rocket through the smoke, cloaked in yellow electricity this time. It was coming in so quick, Nite barely had time to think.

"Raichu, dodge it!"

But Raichu couldn't avoid it in time, taking the full blow of the attack. It went flying for a moment before landing on the ground, knocked out as the smoke cleared.

"Still not fast enough." Nite whispered to himself before pulling out his pokeball, "Raichu, return!"

With Raichu back in his pokeball, Nite puts it away before walking towards the trainer.

The trainer returned Pikachu to his pokeball before putting it away. Nite was expecting the trainer to walk over to him as well to talk, but he actually walked right past him. However, he did hear the trainer say something as he passes him.

"...Keep training." The trainer simply said as he walked by him.

Nite stood there for a moment before turning around, "Hey!" He called out to the trainer.

The trainer stopped and slightly turned his head to Nite. "What's your name?" Nite asked.

The trainer stood there like that for a moment before answering, "...Red."

Nite smirked, "Well, Red. Next time we meet... we're rivals."

Red only gave a faint smirk in response before turning his head forward, continuing his walk towards Pallet Town. Nite turned around and continued towards the next destination, Viridian City.

 **And done! So, Nite has a lot going for him and now has his first pokemon, his first battle, and now has a rival. And in case your wondering, I'm using a version of Red that is a mix of his origin and game counterparts. I also made him one of those characters that only speaks a few words at first, but will warm up and speak more lines of dialogue. As for whether or not Nite will have traveling buddies, I'm still thinking about that. As I think about that, tell me what you think of this and until next time, see ya later!**


End file.
